


Fight Me

by KawaiiKekeChan



Series: I write sins not tragedies [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forgive me Hawkdaddy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, PWP, kinkshaming hawkmoth, smut n sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKekeChan/pseuds/KawaiiKekeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Too slow…” the spotted heroine sighed, jumping over him and giving him a light bop on the head as she passed. “You’re never going to win against me at this rate.”</p><p>“Perhaps I enjoy losing to you, my lady,” Chat said, his breathing laboured. </p><p>[In which Ladybug wants to fight and Chat Noir wants to f*ck]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little bug told me you were looking for some more Smut&Sparring?
> 
> This ficlet is inspired by the wonderful Control by Amputation and Satisfaction Brought It Back by siderealSandman. We're so blessed to have so many wonderful sin writers in the fandom.
> 
> Enjoy and play safe, kittens~

“Come on, kitty,” Ladybug crooned, snapping her yo-yo at him. “You can do better than that.”

Chat grinned, bracing his baton in front of him, making for another swipe.

“Too slow…” the spotted heroine sighed, jumping over him and giving him a light bop on the head as she passed. “You’re never going to win against me at this rate.”

“Perhaps I enjoy losing to you, my lady,” Chat said, his breathing laboured. They were sparring in an abandoned warehouse, with moonlight filtering in through the broken windows, creating jagged, white patterns on the floor.

“You need to take this seriously, Chaton!” Ladybug said, hands on her hips. “We work great together, but we’re not great against each other. What if next time, the akuma controls me? You have to be able to bring me back, otherwise Paris will be in big trouble!”

“I know,” Chat said, hanging his head. “I just can’t bare to hurt you, my lady.”

“The suit will protect me,” Ladybug said, opening her compact. She took a lipstick and ran it over her mouth, pressing her lips together. Nodding with satisfaction, she snapped it closed.

“Now use your imagination,” she purred, racing towards him. Her lips were black, and it reminded him of a previous battle: he just couldn’t place which one.

Chat immediately went on defence, blocking every blow of her yoyo with his baton. When she flung it away from him, he warily raised his hands.

The black cat grimaced as Ladybug peppered his body with blows from her yoyo. They would bruise tomorrow, but he’d had so much worse from an akuma. These were different; he savoured any touch from the heroine, no matter how violent.

“Fight back, you mangy cat!” she shouted at him.

“I love it when you’re mean to me, my lady,” Chat smirked. He flexed his claws and made an awful swipe that had no chance of ever coming into contact with her. She grabbed his wrist as it drew near her and using her shoulder, slammed him into the ground.

He gave a feeble whimper, but he rather enjoyed the way his bones were rattling. Ladybug was on top of him, his jaw firmly in her grip, and he keenly felt every hit she had given him light up along his body like a motherboard. She slapped him and he laughed, rolling with the blow, and she did it again, and he felt something shift inside him. His body grew hot and heavy and _oh, this wasn’t really happening now, was it?_

“You’re weak!” she spat at him, wrenching his hair between her fingers, and a garbled gasp burst from his lips. It took everything not to buck against the warm body pressing on top of him.

“Only for you, my lady…” he managed, his voice hoarse. She sighed, and stood up, grinding one foot down against his chest. He made no motion to move.

“Harder,” he requested with a cat-like grin, and she rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to have to get really nasty for you to take this seriously,” she muttered, clenching her fists at her side. Chat felt a prickle over his clammy skin.

“Is that a promise?” he asked, sultry.

Ladybug glared down at him, her face disgusted.

“Goodness, are you always this useless? No wonder Ladybug always has to save the day! Can’t you do anything without her?”

The words pierced him harder than the blows that had been raining down on his body. Chat stumbled to his feet, reaching for her, but she skittered away, rewarding him with a sharp rap of the yoyo against his chest.

He growled, catching the yoyo and yanking her forward, but she simply let go and sailed over his head, leaving him to clutch the slack string. Ladybug wasted no time, kicking his back with force, and he somersaulted away.

“Scaredy-cat!” she taunted, reclaiming her yoyo. “You’re pathetic, Chat! Aren’t you sick of being protected by Ladybug all the time? Aren’t you a guy? It’s embarrassing!”

“That’s enough!” Chat hissed, baton twirling in his hands. He lunged, dodging every attack of her yoyo, clipping her across the knee and stopping her from leaping away. He braced the pole against her chest, forcing her backwards to the broken wall nearby. Her back hit the concrete with a loud crack and she gasped, winded. Chat towered over her, shaking, forcing himself to keep her pinned, despite every fibre of his being wanting to pull away and check her for injures.

“There,” he said, and his voice was angry. “Are you happy now, bugaboo?”

“No,” she breathed. “I’m still under the control of the akuma. What are you going to do?” 

Chat yowled and twisted away, throwing his baton to the ground with such force it separated into two parts. “I don’t know! Isn’t this why I protect you, to stop this from happening? Isn’t this why I take the blows, so you can’t be controlled?”

He heard her yell of frustration, before the zip of the yoyo, and suddenly he was tangled in the wires. He struggled, but lost his balance and toppled over, once again eating concrete.

“I always was good at cat’s cradle,” Ladybug quipped, threading her yoyo through an iron wrought beam on the roof and pulling Chat to his feet, still wrapped in wires.

“My lady’s talent knows no bounds,” Chat agreed, his voice sounding more confident than he felt. His boots were barely touching the ground, his arms fastened behind his back, so he couldn’t even activate cataclysm. Not that he would, on his lady’s precious weapon. It wasn’t the first time she had tangled him like this, but it certainly was the most enjoyable one yet.

“You can’t sweet talk an akuma,” she reminded him, stroking his cheek, which was still red from her slap. He half-hoped she would strike him again, but instead she ran her coated hand over his face, and the dimpled latex was cooling on his skin.

She idly walked away, and picked up the batons, passing them easily back and forth in her hands. Chat felt his mouth dry up as she slotted them together.

“You do realise Hawkmoth enjoys nothing more than pitting us against each other,” Ladybug scowled, using the tip of the baton to tilt up his chin. “It would make his day, to have me to deliver our miraculous while under his control. In fact, I’m sure that’s his favourite kink.”

Chat tried to reply, but Ladybug had wandered away to where he couldn’t see her. He tried to move again, but the wires gave a hiss as they tightened against his leather suit and he cried out. It wasn’t in pain.

“Perhaps you prefer being humiliated, mon chaton?” the heroine wondered, trailing the baton up the inside of his leg.

“M-my lady!” Chat gasped, his body pulsing with heat, and a tremor rushed through him. He could feel her presence behind him, and when the pole pressed against his aching balls, he jumped in his constraints, a sob breaking from his lips.

“That’s a new noise,” she giggled, and drew back the baton completely. Chat mourned the loss, but only for a second. Ladybug tapped the pole lightly against his ass, as if marking the spot, and he inhaled in hope. Her aim was true, striking him across the cheek, making unidentifiable noises bleed from his lips.

“You were supposed to be fighting me, kitty,” she sighed into his human ear, one hand coming around to trail down the front of his suit. She found his length, trapped under the leather, and he whimpered as she traced it.

“Please, my lady…” Chat groaned, letting his head fall back. “Please, I’ll do anything, just touch me…”

He felt rather than saw her grin, and she unzipped him, her fingers running over slick skin. Her body was warm against his back and he pressed his ass against her stomach as she palmed his cock and squeezed.

“F-f-fuck…” Chat gritted out, feeling like he was floating. The sensation of being tied up and dominated by his lady was something he had only dreamed of. Now, his blood was hot and trippy in his veins, and he gave a full-throated purr of want.

Ladybug hummed against his neck, sucking his skin hard as she stroked him. The smallness of her hand, and the heat permeating the dimpled latex of her suit was enough to push him over the edge. The rough bumps against his smooth skin caused the most delicious friction.

“My lady, I can’t…” he whimpered, and she gripped him tighter, almost making him black out. Chat felt her watch as he came, creamy cum shooting over the darkness of his suit, while he garbled nonsense into the night.

“Good kitty,” she crooned, kissing his cheek. “Same time, next week? This time you have to keep your promise and fight.”

* * *

He was a hot mess. Chat was the first to arrive, and he paced the warehouse, boots clacking against the concrete. He had spent the week reliving their little rendezvous, and his skin tingled as he heard his lady enter the room.

“You’re keen to fight me, then, chaton?” she asked slyly, drawing closer with a tantalising sway of her hips.

“As I promised, my lady,” he swallowed. “But may I make a request?”

She tilted her head, eyes dark as she regarded him.

“If I win this time,” he said, wetting his lips. “Please allow me to tie you up.”

Her sharp inhale of breath echoed in the silent warehouse, but she recovered quickly. “If you win,” she agreed with a smirk. “Not that it’s likely.”

Chat’s lip quirked and didn’t give her a chance to prepare. Her eyes widened and she gasped as he charged forwards suddenly, claws bared. Ladybug darted away, and he let her retreat, before chasing forward confidently again. He had rattled her, as was the plan, and she was still trying to catch up.

“Who’s running now, bugaboo?” he teased, green eyes flashing in the dark. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against his body, and his tail wound around her thigh, trapping her against him. He rested his claws gently against her neck, and whispered: “Cataclysm!”

Ladybug squirmed away, an elbow to his gut, but she didn’t realise how strong his tail was, and tripped, falling to her knees. Chat was behind her in an instant, wrapping his arms around her stomach, her teeth grazing her earlobe. He revelled in the squeak she gave, but Ladybug wasn’t willing to surrender without a fight.

The black cat gave a yowl as she butted his nose with the back of her head, making the black cat immediately release her.

“That was dirty, my lady,” Chat mumbled, clutching his nose. Luckily it wasn’t broken or bleeding.

“I thought that was how we were playing?” the heroine said, batting her eyelashes and crooking her finger at him. “Come on kitty, you aren’t giving up already?” 

“Not a chance,” Chat growled, closing the distance between them.

They paced around in a circle, regarding each other. They struck at the same time, yoyo bouncing against baton. They found themselves once again on the ground, only this time Chat had her pinned, his strong thighs around her waist, claws trapping her wrists above her head.

She tried to knee him in-between the legs, but Chat simply tutted and pushed his weight more firmly against her, making her gasp.

“Willing to surrender, bugaboo?” he asked, leaning forward to kiss her scarlet cheek.

* * *

 

Satisfied that the green silk cord bound her wrists securely, Chat observed his prize. Ladybug’s cheeks were still pink and she was glaring at him; one of his favourite looks.

“My lady,” he purred, stroking her face, in imitation of what she had done before. “You know I could never hurt you. The only screaming I want to hear is one of pleasure…”

She scoffed, as if to challenge his ability to do such a thing. He loved her like this: even bound, she was still feisty and stubborn.

“I don’t even know where to begin,” Chat said gleefully, hands slipping around to caress her ass and draw their bodies flush together. He adored the height difference between them, how he could kiss the top of her head without effort.

“I can’t help but wonder what your kink is, my lady,” he murmured, squeezing her ass lightly before his hands settled on her hips. She regarded him coolly, acting unaffected, but he could see the tension in her arms as she struggled to keep still.

Chat decided to start with her neck, kissing the skin softly before locking his lips around a certain spot and sucking. She swallowed at that, and he persisted, wanting to leave a lovely mark on his lady for her to remember their little encounter by. As his tongue lavished the raised red dots on her neck, his hands scooped upwards to her breasts. He touched them gently, using the pads of his fingertips, and she bowed against him, eyelids fluttering shut.

“You like that, my lady?” he asked, rubbing her breasts in light circles, wishing she wasn’t contained by the suit. He was rewarded by the raised bump of her nipples, and Chat wasted no time stroking the spot with his tongue, making Ladybug inhale harshly.

Her reaction was good, but not nearly enough. He wanted to reduce her to the wanton mess that he had been turned into under her hands. Chat decided to take a leaf from his lady’s book, slowly strolled around to her blindspot. He observed her from the angle (beautiful, of course) for a few moments, making her sweat and struggle in her confines. Unable to hold back any longer, his hands grabbed her hips, and he brushed his hardness against her ass.

“Ahh!” Ladybug jerked at the unexpected sensation, cursing him under her breath. He smirked, wrenching her head back so he could nip at her jaw, while he free hand trailed down her stomach, leaving her in no doubt as to his final destination.

“Chaton,” her voice was thick, and her eyes dark, as he cupped between her legs with a crooked smile. She hissed and closed her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip as if not trusting her voice. Encouraged, Chat dragged his fingertips over her groin, feeling the heat there even through his leather gloves. He growled into her ear, thrusting against her ass once more as he worked his fingers against her. She cried out, bucking against his hand.

“Yes, my lady,” he groaned, reaching with his free hand to unzip his suit. Ladybug reacted to the sound with a moan, and he slid his cock between her buttocks, leaving a trail of pre-cum on her suit.

“Chat!” she gasped, as he forced her to part her legs further. She began to rock against his length, and he purred in encouragement, moving his hands to her hips. This image would be burned into his brain for eternity, he knew: Ladybug’s wrists wrapped with silk above her head, as she rode his cock, her ass clenching as the pleasure began to make her shake. He cupped her breasts, thumbs flicking over her raised nipples and she gave moan that made him come undone. Chat cursed as he came, underestimating the power his lady had over him. Once his orgasm had wrung him dry, he fell to his knees in front of her, and kissed the wet patch between her legs.

“Please, chaton,” she cried with need, and he gripped her thighs, rubbing his rough tongue against her. He realised with delight he could smell and taste her through the suit, and hoped she could feel the same.

"So…close…” she begged, shuddering around him, and he rubbed his face against her as hard as he could, hoping the friction would help carry her over the edge. It did, and she convulsed above him, and he watched in rapture as his lady orgasmed, her lithe body twitching. Chat leapt up to untie her hands, and she fell into his arms, still shuddering with the aftershocks. He kissed her lips gently until she fluttered back into the real world.

"Well, I guess I know what to do now, if you're controlled by Hawkmoth," Chat said, sweeping her damp hair from her face. "I'm just not sure I want to share that sight with anyone else."

"I hate you," Ladybug told him, forcing her flushed face against the coolness of his suit.

"Mmm," Chat agreed, pressing a kiss against her knuckles.

 

 


End file.
